


Watch your back, Sunshine

by BooBug_101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBug_101/pseuds/BooBug_101
Summary: You are on your own after your family died. Negan and the survivors found you. You then realize the choice you made wasn't what you thought.





	Watch your back, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Words of a wise Negan, "Watch your back, Sunshine."
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.- This is in the readers pov

"Why does this happen to me!?" You ask yourself. You just had to put a bullet in your mother's forehead. She was the only person you had left. You don't know if you can go on any longer. You sit on the sidewalk next to the street. You hold your knees to your chest and cry. Not even two hours ago you put a bullet in your mother's head. You have sat on the side for a while now. You have been drownding in your own thoughts for a while. You end up dozing off, but when you feel the end of something on your back you panic. "Who are you and WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" you feel like you can kill a human, but you hear someone from behind you say, "Wow, chick. Calm down. I thought you were a walker." When you turn around you see a tall man with salt and peppered hair looking at you with a wood baseball bat wrapped in barbwire. "Two things, hotshot. One, my name isn't 'chick', it's Y/N. Two, don't poke that thing," you point at the bat. "At me." The man and his henchmen laugh and one in the back desides to speak, "Look boss. We got us a fiesty one!" You look at the man and stare angry, "I will bust your teeth in and watch you bleed." You say plainly. The quote on quote 'boss' laughs, "Come with us back to my camp. It's not far from here. Just down the road." He points west of you. You were hesitant, but you decline. "Why the hell not. Just had to put a bullet in my mother's head. Why not go with some stranger and his hookers just to get one in mine?!" The man laughs while everyone behind him gets butthurt because you called them a hooker. The older man cleared his throat loud enough to shut everyone up. He looks at you, "The names Negan, what is yours?" You didn't reply. "I don't give my name to old people that look like pedophiles. So, call me Sunshine." Negan growls low, but then realizes that you could be useful, "Come with us back to my camp, Sunshine and we can hook you up." You think about it for a second, "Under one condition." Negan looks at you and nods, "Anything you wish." You want to try and not become a slave, "I get to leave whenever I want." Negan puts out his hand, "Deal." You reach for his and shake it. "Damn girl! You have a strong grip!" 


End file.
